Victoria Powered
Victoria Powered (パワード ビクトリア Pawādo Bikutoria), is a humanoid Homunculus and the daughter of Victor Powered and Alexandria Powered. Appearance Victoria is a short young looking girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. Her hair is worn with multiple braids near the bottom bound by blue and white bands with a pointed fringe. She wears the Newton Apple Academy for Girls uniform which is a blue and white sailor outfit with white cross designs and an orange bow. She also wears similarly designed knee length socks and white shoes. She often wears her mother's Buso Renkin, Rurio Head, without the helmet however and the cape going over her uniform. Plot After her father lost control, a century before the start of the series, she was forced to become a homunculus and lead a squadron of homunculi to kill Victor showing her father her tears of what has happened to her. As a result, she came to hate alchemy, just like her father, and is depicted as having a sharp tongue and cynical attitude. She is also perceptive of others, and points out to Papillon the nature of his rejection in eating human flesh. Victoria disguises herself as a student of the Newton's Apple All-Girl Academy, protecting the chamber that houses the multiple clones of her mother's brain. She likes to eat "Mama's special", a piece of food which is always hidden under pixelization, but which is in fact a piece of the dead brains of her mother. After hundreds of years, she is finally reunited with her father who asked her about her mother. In "Buso Renkin Period," she is shown following her father to the Moon. Powers & Abilities Semi-Immortality: As a Homunculus, Victoria will never age and could live forever as she hasn't changed in over 100 years. Enhanced Durability: Like all homunculi Victoria can withstand conventional weapons and attacks, but would still be weakened by a Buso Renkin or other homunculi. Regeneration: Also like all homunculi, Victoria will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. Buso Renkin Buso Renkin of the Secret Path, Underground Searchlight (アンダーグラウンド サーチライト Andāguraundo Sāchiraito) Victoria possesses Kakugane LI which manifests itself as an underground chamber with a hexagon shaped corridor lined with brick walls and a metal hexagon door leading to a room where Alexandria's many cloned brains reside. *'Hidden Shelter': The shelter resides in its own dimension, making its entrance virtually impossible to detect when the hatch is closed. *'Size Alteration': The size and decor can be changed at will, as such it takes the form of Alexandria's laboratory, however the larger and more complex the interior, the greater the drain on the creator. *'Power & Emergency Provisions': The shelter takes plumbing and electricity from existing systems from the outside world. In an emergency, it can generate power and store about a month's supply of water. Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **Her measurements are 79-58-81 **She likes her parents and meat pies. **She dislikes alchemy and the Alchemist Army. **Her hobby is making meat pies. **Her special ability is delivering verbal abuse. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Homunculi Category:Female Category:Alchemist Army